


By the Chimney, with Care

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark takes inventory," or "restocking Lex's wounded psyche." Part of the 2002 Slash Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Chimney, with Care

## By the Chimney, with Care

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused@aol.com>

* * *

Disclaimer. I know, this goes completely against physics, and indeed legitimate science in general. But that's nothing new for Smallville, so I'm choosing to ignore truth, in favor of beauty. I don't own Clark, or Lex, but I can't help wanting to curl up with them by a roaring fire. 

Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge situated at: <http://www.kardasi.com/Advent>

Feedback is my Hanukah Gelt: HYPERFocused@aol.com 

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/hyperfocused/>

It was such a small thing, set against the stone backdrop of the castle's giant fireplace. Red felt, with just a little silver glitter, spelling out "L E X." He had made it with his mother, one winter day, when he was young enough to believe. He hadn't seen it since the year she died. Now, it was filled with small, hard, examples of his father's sick, black heart. How blind Lionel had managed such a feat was a mystery. 

Lex remembered the stocking filled with candy, and small, special gifts, in happier times. After Lillian's death, he'd put it up on the mantelpiece himself, wishing it could contain what he really wanted. It couldn't, of course. Nothing would bring her back. 

Lionel had ripped it down, saying "Grow up, Lex. You're too old for fantasies and children's games." Lex felt like he aged five years in that moment, or perhaps even died himself. Certainly Christmas would never be anything but bitter for him again. 

And it wasn't. Holidays, like all days, were testaments to his melancholy, broken up by periods of forced illucidity Lex became intimately familiar with his father's guest closets, and could tell the difference between mink and muskrat, worsted wool and camel hair, just by feel. He was a prince, who felt like a coat check boy. 

There had been no holiday magic in his life for years. His spirit had been kicked like an abused puppy, broken, like the train set his father had never helped him set up. 

Rescue came, finally, when he was twenty-two years old, in the form of Clark Kent -- the boy who'd saved him from drowning, and every dway, saved him from succumbing to his own dark thoughts. 

Now Clark was sitting by the fireplace, arms open, to hold his lover in a warm embrace. A heated glance at the cold embers, and the fire began to brightly, bringing warmth to the room, to match the passion he felt for Lex. 

"This is what I think of your father, Lex" he said, reaching into the stocking, and pulling out the contents. He concentrated, and squeezed the small lump of coal as hard as he could. 

"And this is what I think of you." He opened his hand, revealing a diamond -- uncut, of course, but of obvious quality. "You see, Lex, no matter how your father tries to hurt you, or turn people against you, all I see is the flawless gem you've become. Pressure breaks some people, but it's only honed you. While I wouldn't wish parts of your life on my worst enemy, you wouldn't be the man I love, without those experiences." 

"Thanks, Clark" was all Lex could say, as he tried to process Clark's immense strength, both physical, and emotional. He twisted closer into Clark's arms, kissing him. 

"If I were you, Clark, I'd keep this ability very quiet, as well. We wouldn't want to ruin the diamond market." Lex said, laughing, He was finally able to breathe. 

* * *

Christmas morning, and Lex was curled up next to Clark, on Clark's parents overstuffed couch. A stocking with Clark's name on it hung on the fireplace. Alongside it, was a new one for Lex. Inside each, was a pair of matching tie tacks, with small, but flawless diamonds, Someday, there would be rings, but for now, it was enough to know their love for each other covered every facet of their lives. 


End file.
